The present invention is generally directed to a container for storing and transporting produce, such as for example fruits and vegetables, efficiently and safely with improved ventilation.
For delicate produce, especially fruits and vegetables, an appropriate packaging is an important consideration in order to enable shipping from growers and processors to consumers, facilitate storage during distribution, and prolong shelf life. Many fruits and vegetables, including for example tomatoes, naturally produce ethylene gas when ripening. To prevent premature ripening, it is important to minimize exposure to ethylene gas. It only takes a few days of exposure to ethylene gas for fruits and vegetables to become overripe and inedible. This naturally occurring maturation process results in significant losses to both growers, processors, retailers, and consumers.
Conventional produce containers lack proper ventilation for ethylene gas released by the produce within such containers. Attempts have been made in the past to provide ventilation in produce containers by providing indentations in the rim of the container known as castellation. The indentations form air channels to the exterior of the container when a plastic film cover or lid is applied to the rim to close the container. However, the plastic film cover or lid applied to the rim can come loose from the rim due to the interruptions in the seal by the indentations in the rim resulting in the unintended opening of the container. Furthermore, the indentations in the perimeter of the rim create weak spots on the container. Such weak spots allow the container to flex, which can cause the container to be bent or folded at the indentations in the event that the container is crushed or dropped. These bends or fold can result in the spillage of the contents of the container. The castellation is also made with straight lines creating sharp and rigid edges and such sharp and rigid edges can damage tender produce in the containers.
Therefore, there exists a need for a produce container having appropriate ventilation for the contained produce, wherein the container can be securely sealed with a film cover or lid.